SECRET LOVER
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: (SEQUEL) Sehun dan kai adalah sepasang kekasih, Sehun ingin kai segera menikahi dirinya apalagi sehun juga tengah mengandung anak namja tan itu, namun apa yang terjadi saat sehun tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kai sudah memiliki seorang istri tanpa sepengetahuannya ? WARNING : UKE!SEHUN M-PREG Sekai!Kaihun!Area
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Lover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! M-PREG! BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Jung Soojung**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN, KAISTAL**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **EnJoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja cantik kini terlihat sedang membuat susu didapur sebuah apartemen mewah ini, namja itu tidak berhenti mengelus perut nya yang sekarang mulai membesar, ya namja cantik itu sekarang memang tengah mengandung selama 6 bulan namja cantik itu memang selalu sendirian beberapa bulan ini karena seseorang yang harusnya sekarang ada disampingnya sedang mempunyai urusan dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersamanya di apartemen mewah ini.

 **CEKLEK**

Sehun yang sekarang tengah focus membuat susu untuk bayi yang sekarang ada di kandungannya itu tidak menyadari bahwa seorang namja berkulit tan sudah memasuki apartemen mereka, ya namja tan yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan sehun membuat susu adalah suami sehun. Kerinduhan jelas terlihat di mata Kai saat melihat sosok yang telah beberapa bulan ini tidak ditemuinya karena kai yang harus liburan bersama keluarga nya. Kai memang sudah mempunyai keluarga, seorang istri yang cantik yang telah dinikahinya selama 2 bulan, Kai sibuk berbulan madu dengan istrinya sehingga hampir melupakan keberadaan Sehun namja cantik yang sekarang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Namja cantik bernama sehun itu merupakan kekasih kai yang telah dipacari kai selama hampir 2 tahun lamanya, namja cantik itu juga tidak mengetahui kalau kai sekarang sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama jung soojung karena kai memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu sehun, namja tan itu tidak mau sehun menjadi stress dan membahayakan kandungan nya, yang sehun tau hanyalah kai pergi selama beberapa bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Kai benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sehun, namja cantik itu sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka tapi lihatlah yang dilakukan dirinya sibuk bersenang-senang dengan istri barunya yang dijodohkan oleh ibunya.

 **Grep**

Sehun merasa terkejut saat sebuah lengan panjang memeluk tubuh nya yang sekarang terlihat berisi, namun pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang selama beberapa bulan ini sehun rindukan bahkan baby yang sekarang ada didalam perutnya juga ikut menendang saat sepasang lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya seolah memberi tau bahwa dia juga merindukan seseorang yang saat ini tengah memeluk sehun.

"Apa dia sekarang sudah mulai menendang sehun-ah ?"

"K-kai ?"

"Nde chagi aku sudah kembali sekarang apakah kau merindukanku huh ?"

Kai terkejut saat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya ini bergetar dipelukannya lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan sebuah air membasahi lengannya yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat namja cantik ini, iya itu adalah air mata sehun air mata namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Nde, dia bahkan terus menendang perutku saat aku mulai mengingatmu kai."Sehun mengelus perutnya dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar dan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Apa kau menangis huh ? chagi-ah ?"

Kai membalikkan tubuh sehun dan melihat wajah sehun yang sudah dipenuhi air mata serta mata namja cantik itu yang sekarang tengah membengkak.

"Nde kai, hunnie sangat merindukanmu." Sehun memeluk kai dengan sangat erat sedangkan yang dipeluk juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

"Maapkan aku sehun yang tidak ada disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkan ku chagi, pasti selama beberapa bulan ini kau mengalami morning sickness bukan ? dan kau harus melewatinya seorang diri."

Kai mengelus pipi tembam kekasihnya ini, sehun terlihat agak berisi dengan perutnya yang sekarang sudah membesar tapi sebenarnya namja cantik itu terlihat semakin kurus dan wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat pucat.

"K-kai bu-bukankah kandungan hunnie sekarang sudah semakin memasuki usia 6 bulan ? bukankah kai mengatakan akan mengenalkan ku pada orang tuamu dan akan segera menikahiku ?"

"Ahhhh….. aku entahlah chagi eomma dan appa terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini tapi aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan mereka nanti."Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat sehun mulai menagih janjinya dia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengecup bibir kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Ahhhhh….. aku baru ingat ayo kai ikut hunnie, hunnie ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kai." Sehun tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit beebentuk bulan sabit, ahhh senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang selama 2 bulan ini dirindukan oleh kai.

Sehun menarik kai ke arah tempat tidur dan menyuruh kai duduk sedangkan sehun, dia mengambil sebuah berkas yang berbalut amplop besar berwarna kecoklatan dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata merupakan hasil usg kandungan sehun selama beberapa bulan ditinggalkan kai.

Kai benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati foto foto hasil usg sehun, jadi selama ini sehun pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian tanpa dirinya ? kai merasa bukan kekasih yang baik bagi namja cantik itu.

"Kai lihat yang ini ? lihatlah kai dari yang awalnya berupa gumpalan nini sudah mulai berubah bentuk, kau lihat ini kai ini adalah tangan anak kita, jarinya pasti terlihat sangat kecil saat nanti hunnie menggenggamnya, hunnie tidak sabar kai-ah~" Sehun menjelaskan dengan mata yang berbinar namja itu kelihatan benar-benar senang.

"nini hum ? apakah itu nama untuk calon bayi kita ?"

"Nde, apa kai menyukai nama itu ?"

"Tentu saja baby, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Dan anak kita dia laki-laki kai bukankah kai sangat mengharapkan anak kita adalah anak laki-laki ?"

"Nde, hunnie sebenarnya mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang lahir aku tetap akan mensyukurinya baby."

Kai dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang nya mengelus perut sehun yang sekarang sudah mulai membesar dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi namja manis itu.

"K-kai ?"

"Nde ? ada apa hum ?"

"bisakah nanti saat hunnie pergi kerumah sakit untuk melakukan usg lagi, kai temani hunnie ? Hunnie sangat iri saat melihat semua wanita maupun pria yang hamil ditemani oleh para pasangan mereka."

Kata-kata sehun membuat kai membulatkan matanya, Kai merasa benar-benar bersalah pada sehun selama 2 bulan ini kai meninggalkan sehun dalam posisi masih hamil 4 bulan, anak mereka ini pasti sangat nakal dan suka menendang-nendang selama 2 bulan ini sehun pasti merasa kesakitan di bagian perutnya serta apa mungkin selama kai pergi sehun juga mengidamkan sesuatu ?

"Chagi ? a-apa selama aku pergi kau menginginkan sesuatu hum ?"

"Ahhhhh, nde hunnie pernah ingin berjalan-jalan ke lotte world tapi saat itu kai tidak ada jadi hunnie tidak jadi mau pergi tapi tiba-tiba kris hyung menelpon hunnie dan menanyakan apakah hunnie membutuhkan sesuatu." Sehun berkata dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya

Sedangkan kai namja tan itu merasa benar-benar jengkel namja jangkung bernama kris itu masih terus mendekati hunnie nya padahal dia sudah tau kalau sekarang sehun itu mengandung anak darah daging kai.

"Berhenti berpergian dengan dia hunnie."

"Ta-tapi kai Kris hyung merupakan sahabat hunnie, lagipula saat itu hunnie benar-benar ingin berpergian ke lotte world."

"Kali ini hunnie kai maapkan tapi lain waktu jangan diulangi okay ?"

"Baiklah Kai hunnie janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi, jadi bisakah besok kai menemani hunnie untuk periksa kandungan ? besok adalah jadwal hunnie, dan hunnie harap kai tidak sibuk untuk menemani hunnie."

"Tentu sa-

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

 **KRING**

Kai yang merasakan handphone nya bergetar segera mengambil handphone itu dan betapa terkejut nya namja tan itu saat melihat caller id nya adalah istrinya sendiri Jung Soojung.

"Hunnie…. Tunggulah disini okay, aku akan mengangkat telpon dari kantor dulu."

Sehun yang melihat kai merasa aneh, karena kai yang selama ini sehun kenal tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari client nya menjauh seperti itu, dia selalu mengangkat telpon didekat sehun, tapi sehun mencoba berfikir positif mungkin namja tan itu perlu tempat yang tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa besok soojungie, aku ada urusan mendadak baby."

"Baik-baiklah aku akan menemanimu besok."

"Iya sampai jumpa besok baby."

Kai bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, Kai sudah berjanji untuk menemani sehun besok ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan check kandungan dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menemani namja manis itu lagi lalu alasan apalagi yang harus kai pakai apa itu urusan pekerjaan lagi ? Namja tan itu mulai berjalan kembali kearah kamar dan melihat namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang duduk di ranjang king size mereka dengan tangan yang terus mengelus perutnya yang membesar itu.

"H-hunnie ?"

"Nde, ada apa kai ?" Sehun menjawab kai dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"Mmm…. Barusan rekan kerja ku menelpon dan mengatakan besok akan ada rapat penting, apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal hunnie ? Aku juga tidak bisa menemani besok ke dokter kandungan."Bohong kai benar-benar sudah menjadi pembohong besar sekarang

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja yang sangat dicintainya itu membuat nya sangat kecewa, kenapa sekarang kai sangat sibuk bahkan namja tan itu baru beberapa jam berada dirumah dan besok sudah harus pergi lagi ? apa sehun harus sendirian lagi dirumah seperti 2 bulan yang lalu ? tanpa pelukan dan ciuman dari namja tan itu ? Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, namja cantik itu sangat merindukan kai dan ingin terus bersama dengan namja tan itu, namun kai memang terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini bahkan saat kai pergi selama 2 bulan kai hanya menelepon sehun beberapa kali dan itupun sangat sebentar.

Tapi sehun merasa dirinya harus mengerti keadaan kai menjadi CEO dari perusahaan membuat namja tan itu memiliki kewajiban yang sangat besar jadi daripada menangis dan mengeluh sehun memilih tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah namja tan yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"A-aku ma-maapkan aku chagi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke dokter kandungan aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu, dilain kesempatan aku pasti akan pergi bersamamu okay."

"N-nde kai." Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sesak didadanya namja manis itu memilih memeluk tubuh tegap dan berisi namja tan didepannya ini

"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku berjanji akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan chagi."

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala namja yang sangat dicintainya ini, dan meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan dikepala namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Akhhh… K-kai…."Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dan menekan pundak kai dengan keras

"K-kau kenapa chagi ?" kai melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun dan melihat namja cantik itu terlihat kesakitan dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya.

"Apa baby nakal hum ?"

"Nde, K-kai akhhh nini dia tidak berhenti menendang dan itu membuat perut hunnie sakit k-kai akhhh…."

Kai yang melihat sehun kesakitan segera membaringkan namja cantik itu di atas ranjang mereka dan mengelus perut sehun dengan perlahan.

"Ssstttt….. nini-ah~~ berhenti menendang eomma mu okay, eomma mu kesakitan sekarang." Kai berucap dengan berbisik kearah perut sehun dengan kedua tangan yang tidak berhenti mengelus perut sehun, sehun yang melihat itu membuat matanya yang bening berkaca-kaca dan tanpa sadar airmata jatuh dari mata cantik itu.

"K-kau menangis chagi ?"

"Nde kai hunnie menangis karena bahagia karena selama kai pergi hunnie akan selalu menghadapi kesakitan ini sendirian, terkadang hiksss hunnie hanya akan memeluk hiksss boneka yang hiksss kai hiksss berikan untuk hunnie."Sehun berucap dengan diiringi oleh tangisan namja cantik itu

Kai yang mendengar itu semua membuat hatinya sakit jadi selama dua bulan dia berpergian ini apa saja yang sudah dilewatkannya ? sehun pasti sangat menderita harus melewati masa-masa awal kehamilan sendiri, saat itu kai harus pergi karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendadak dan sekarang di usia yang ke 4 bulan kandungannya kai kembali meninggalkan sehun dengan alasan pekerjaan tapi yang kali ini kai berbohong karena namja tan itu bukan pergi untuk pekerjaan tapi untuk berbulan madu bersama soojung selama 2 bulan.

Kai juga tahu bahwa di awal kehamilan pasti rentan mengalami mual dan morning sickness dan dia tidak ada disaat saat sehun benar-benar membutuhkannya.

namja cantik itu juga keliatan sedikit pucat saat kai melihatnya sedang membuat susu didapur tadi, bayi mereka yang selalu menendang membuat sehun harus merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Maap maapkan aku hunnie-ah~~ apakah selama aku berpergian 2 bulan ini dia terus menendang dan membuat diri mu kesakitan huh ?" Kai memeluk sehun yang sekarang masih bergetar karena terus menangis.

"A-aku nini memang selalu menendang kai dan i-itu sangat sakit, tapi sekarang kai disini dan menemani hunnie melewati rasa sakit ini, hunnie sangat senang kai."

"Maap maapkan aku hunnie aku tidak bisa berada disisi mu disaat saat seperti ini, kau pasti merasa sangat sedih bukan ? kau tenang saja chagi aku tidak akan pergi lama sayang lusa aku akan pulang dan menemanimu kita juga akan jalan jalan bersama calon anak kita yang beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir."

"Nde kai~~ kau dengar itu nini ? appa mu akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan bersama kau senang bukan."

Kai yang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sehun membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa memiliki namja cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya dan eomma dari anak-anaknya yang akan lahir.

"Nde, jadi sekarang nini jadilah anak yang baik dan turuti kata-kata eomma nde ? berhenti menendang didalam perut eomma sayang karena itu akan membuat eomma mu kesakitan jadi berhentilah menendang eomma mu okay ? setidaknya jangan menendang saat appa tidak ada dirumah." Kai mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan mengecup perut sehun yang sekarang sudah membesar.

Sehun yang melihat perilaku kai benar-benar tersentuh membuat namja cantik itu memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

"terima kasih kai-ah hunnie sangat mencintaimu."

"I love you more chagi-ah~~

Kai balas memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat dan malam itu berakhir dengan kai dan sehun yang memeluk satu sama lain, melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka yang sudah sangat menumpuk kai juga tidak berhenti mengelus perut sehun, karena namja cantik itu mengeluh nini bayi mereka, menendang perutnya dengan sangat keras, terkadang namja cantik itu akan terbangun ditengah malam karena kesakitan dan kai akan segera membuatkan susu untuk namja cantik itu, dan setelahnya sehun akan kembali baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan keadaan seorang diri dikamarnya mungkin kai sudah pergi, lagi lagi dan lagi sehun harus sendirian di Apartemen ini, namun hari ini sehun harus segera pergi ke dokter kandungan dengan usia kandungan yang sudah mencapai 6 bulan ini sehun akan susah jika harus berpergian sendirian bagaimana jikan terjadi sesuatu ? jadi sehun memilih menghubungi Kris sahabat baik nya yang selama kai tidak ada selalu menemaninya ke dokter kandungan bahkan dokter yang menangani sehun sampai mengira bahwa Kris lah suami sehun.

"Apa Hyung bisa menemani hunnie lagi hari ini ?"

"Kai tidak bisa hyung dia ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi lagi."

"baiklah hyung hunnie tunggu, terima kasih karena hyung selalu mau hunnie repotkan."

Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan segera bergegas kekamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi nanti, hari ini sehun akan menggunakan sweater, sweater itu memiliki panjang sampai setengah paha namja cantik itu, sweater itu juga berwarna baby blue namja cantik itu juga memakai sebuah celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dengan sepasang sepatu nike berwarna baby blue.

 **KLING**

 **KLING**

 **KLING**

Sehun yang mendengar suara bel dipintu apartemennya segera keluar dan mendapati Kris dengan pakaian rapinya sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya, sehun melempar senyum kearah Kris dan dibalas dengan senyum lebar dari namja jangkung itu, Sehun segera mengunci apartemennya dan berjalan bersama kris menuju mobil namja itu dan masuk kedalamnya, Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mmm…. H-hyung ? te-terima kasih karena sudah mau direpotkan lagi oleh hunnie hyung ma-maafkan hunnie yang selalu meminta bantuanmu."

"Hunnie-ah~~ bukankah kita ini dekat ingat ? kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku kapan saja jangan sungkan."

"Hyung, hyung sangat baik hati, kenapa hyung belum juga memiliki kekasih ? padahal banyak sekali yang menyukai dan menginginkan hyung menjadi kekasih mereka, hyung harus membuka hati aku ingin melihat hyung bahagia."

" _ **Kalau aku mengatakan sumber kebahagianku itu kau, apa kau mau bersamaku dan meninggalkan kai huh ?"**_

"Hyung ? kenapa melamun ? hyung harus perhatikan jalanan saat berkendara aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku hyung, tinggal 3 bulan lebih lagi dia akan lahir kedunia ini."

"Nde, nde sehunnie kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali huh ? aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya kai lihat darimu ?"

"YAK! HYUNG ! kenapa hyung jahat sekali tentu saja itu karena dia mencintaiku hyung."

Suasana di dalam mobil itu menjadi lebih berwarna dan tentunya sangat ribut karena Kris yang tidak berhenti menganggu sehun, bahkan saat mereka telah sampai dirumah sakit itu, kris masih terus menggoda namja cantik itu.

"Ayo hunnie turun aku akan membantumu."

Kris merasa hatinya berdebar saat menggenggam tangan sehun dengan satu tangan yang memegang pinggang namja cantik itu, bagaimana rasanya jika dia memang benar-benar menjadi suami sehun dan janin yang ada di dalam perut sehun itu adalah benih dari dirinya.

"H-hyung i-itu bu-bukankah i-itu K-kai h-hyung ? bu-bukankah dia se-sekarang sedang berkerja ? se-sedang a-apa kai disini ? dan si-siapa yeoja cantik itu ?"

Mata sehun memanas saat melihat kai menggenggam tangan yeoja cantik yang sekarang ada disebelahnya dan perut yeoja cantik itu seperti tengah mengandung, se-sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu ? sehun berjalan cepat kearah ruangan yang dimasukki kai dengan yeoja itu tadi sedangkan Kris mengejar sehun yang sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan usg yang dimasukki oleh kekasihnya, Apa yang dilakukan kai bersama yeoja itu diruangan usg ? dia bahkan tidak menemani sehun dan sekarang kai tengah berada dengan yeoja lain, sehun juga melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya, apa mungkin kai menikahi gadis itu ? tapi sejak kapan ? kenapa sehun tidak tahu.

"Kau lihat itu nona soojung ? janin mu sudah mulai berkembang sekarang, usia kandungan mu dusah menginjak 1 bulan selamat pada kai-ssi anda akan memiliki seorang anak."

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu merasa dunia nya runtuh seketika, apakah mungkin selama dua bulan kai pergi, dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama yeoja cantik itu ? apakah itu juga sebabnya kai belum mengenalkannya kepada orang tuanya ? jadi sehun seperti secret lover yang dimiliki kai tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya ?

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Airmata sehun perlahan-lahan turun dengan deras bahunya bergetar sampai saat ada sebuah lengan besar menarik tubuh namja itu dan memeluknya.

"Hyung k-kai d-dan yeoja i-itu mereka su-sudah menikah."

"Ssstttt….. sehun lebih baik kita pergi dan segera batalkan check up kandungan hari ini."

"Nde, ta-tapi kai….

"kita bicarakan nanti hunnie sekarang hyung akan mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen kalian okay ?"

"Nde, hyung."

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit sampai ke apartemennya sehun hanya melamun dan menatap kearah luar jendela mobil, Kris yang melihat sehun hanya bisa menatap iba namja cantik itu bagaimana tidak Kris tau seberapa cinta namja cantik itu pada kai dan sekarang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka kai telah menikah dengan seorang yeoja lain bahkan yeoja itu sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan sehun yang sekarang juga tengah mengandung.

"Pulang ini, bicarakanlah dengan baik-baik pada kai hunnie."

"A-aku belum siap hyung, aku hanya akan menunggu sampai kai hyung sendiri yang memberi tahu kepadaku, aku yakin kai hyung akan memberitahuku."sepanjang perjalanan kris hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu sampai sekarang kandungan sehun sudah menginjak 8 bulan lebih kai tidak pernah membicarakan apapun mengenai wanita itu, bahkan namja itu sekarang sering tidak pulang kerumah janjinya akan mengajak sehun dan anak mereka yang ada dikandungan untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama pun seolah dilupakan oleh namja tan itu.

"Apa hiksss kai hyung tidak mencintai hunnie lagi ? hiksss….."

Sehun bertekad akan menanyakan langsung pada kai maka dari itu namja cantik itu segera mandi dan berganti baju yang lebih pantas, sehun sudah bertekad untuk menemui Kai di kantor nya dan menanyakan hal ini secara langsung pada namja berkulit tan itu.

Sehun dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar itu menjadi tatapan aneh para pegawai di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh kai namun sudah banyak yang tahu bahwa sehun adalah pacar kai yang sampai sekarang belum dinikahi oleh namja tan itu, tidak sedikit juga sehun mendapatkan tatapan iba dari para pegawai disana bukan rahasia lagi bahwa semua orang disana sudah mengetahui bahwa kai sudah menikah dengan yeoja lain, dan sehun hanyalah seperti secret lover bagi kai.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari semua orang itu, sehun tetap berjalan kearah ruangan kai, namun saat akan masuk sehun malah ditahan oleh sekretaris kekasihnya itu.

"Maapkan saya tuan sehun tapi anda tidak boleh masuk."

"Untuk alasan apa huh ? aku ingin bertemu dengan kai."

Tanpa babibu sehun menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kai dan namja itu langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara desahan kenikmatan dari seorang yeoja, sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan melihat langsung kejadian itu, sehun melihat kai sedang bercinta dengan perempuan yang sama yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit saat itu.

Tanpa sehun sadari air mata mulai turun dari matanya dan namja cantik itu segera pergi dari sana membiarkan pintu kantor kai berdebum dengan keras yang menyebabkan kai dan soojung segera membenahi pakaian mereka karena takut ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh oleh para pegawai nya.

"Apa ada yang masuk kedalam ruangan ku tadi ? bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan sampai ada yang masuk ?"

"Ta-tadi tuan sehun menerobos masuk pak, saya sudah mencoba menahannya tapi namja itu tetap bersikeras untuk masuk."

"A-apa ?! Hunnie ? ma-masuk k-ke ru-ruangan ku ? astaga dia pasti melihat semuanya, soojungie aku akan pergi kau pulanglah sekarang, aku harus segera menyusul sehun sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia sekarang sudah mengandung selama 8 bulan lebih aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya dan anak kami.

Soojung meringis mendengar kai begitu perhatian dan ketakutan akan keselamatan sehun, ternyata selama ini yeoja cantik itu tidak berhasil untuk membuat kai berpaling dari sehun bahkan dirinya harus menahan namja itu untuk tidak pulang menemui sehun, kai memang mencintai dirinya tapi tidak pernah melebihi cinta namja itu pada sehun, Soojung hanya diam saat melihat punggung namja tan itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Sedangkan dilain tempat sehun sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengucek matanya, namja cantik itu terus berjalan hingga terjatuh, darah keluar dari lubang analnya ini gawat benar-benar gawat ini bisa membahayakan janin sehun dengan tangan yang bergetar dan penuh darah Sehun menelepon Kris karena sehun yakin kai tidak akan mengangkat telponnya, namja itu sedang asyik bersama yeoja itu dan melupakan dirinya, sehun merasa ingin menangis.

"Astaga hunnie, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Hikssss….. ini sakit hyung…. Benar-benar sakit."sehun menangis dengan terseduh-seduh nini nya, apakah nini nya akan meninggalkan sehun bahkan sebelum sehun berhasil menggendongnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kris segera mengangkat tubuh sehun kerumah sakit dan mengendarai kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehun dan anaknya harus selamat karena kalau tidak sehun akan benar-benar hancur saat harus mengetahui bahwa dirinya kehilangan anaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dok ?"

"Ini bahaya kris-ssi, anak didalam kandungan sehun harus segera dikeluarkan kita akan melakukan operasi cessar, karena kalau tidak segera dikeluarkan itu akan membahayakan anak didalam kandungannya."

"lakukan apapun dok, apapun untuk menyelamatkan istriku dan anakku."

Kris sekarang sudah benar-benar terbiasa menyebut sehun dengan panggilan istri karena semua orang disana telah mengira sehun adalah istrinya dan kris tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah saya akan menyiapkan operasinya."

Kris menunggu diluar dengan panic semoga saja tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada namja cantik yang sekarang sedang berada diruang kesehatan itu.

 **CEKLEK**

"Kris-ssi ? operasi berjalan dengan lancar namun….

"Namun apa dok ?"

"Anak yang dilahirkan oleh noona sehun masih rentan karena dipaksa untuk keluar pada usia kandungan yang masih berusia 8 bulan, organ yang berada didalam tubuh bayi belum sempurna hal seperti ini disebut dengan istilah bayi premature organ yang terbentuk dari bayi yang terlahir premature belumlah sempurna oleh karena itu dibutuhkan berbagai macam alat untuk dapat membantu proses kehidupannya seperti alat bantu pernafasan dan makanan hal itu akan terus dilakukan sampai organ pada bayi sudah bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, bayi anda juga akan diletakkan didalam tabung incubator karena bayi yang terlahir prematur akan sangat mudah mengalami hipotermia atau keadaan dimana suhu tubuh sangat rendah, pengontrolan suhu sangat penting untuk dilakukan tuan, dan….

"Dan apa dok ?"

"Bayi akan memiliki kelainan pada bagian otaknya….. tapi itu belum pasti hanya saja pada saat kejadian hentakan yang terjadi tapat mengenai kepala bayi yang berada didalam kandungan dan mungkin itu bisa mengakibatkan kelainan pada otaknya, namun itu belum pasti karena kita tidak bisa melihatnya pada usia seperti sekarang."

"Apa Cuma itu dok ? lalu dimana anak saya sekarang ?"

"Bayi anda sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan incubator dan istri anda mungkin akan sadar dalam beberapa jam kedepan."

"baiklah terima kasih dokter."kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat sehun dirawat.

Kris melihat sehun yang sekarang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit, namja bertubuh jangkung itu mendekati sehun dan menunggu namja itu untuk bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan keadaan perut yang sedikit nyeri, namja itu tersentak saat sebuah ingatan menyerangnya seingat sehun dirinya terakhir kali berada didalam mobil Kris dalam keadaan darah yang mengalir di kaki nya, dan bayinya ? kenapa sekarang perutnya terasa datar, nini nya ? jangan bilang sehun kehilangan nini nya.

"Hikssss… nini…. Maafkan eomma chagi hiksssss…..

Kris yang mendengar suara tangisan segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan yang namja itu lihat adalah sehun yang menangis dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan maaf kepada nini nama yang diberikan sehun kepada bayi yang ada dikandungannya.

"Sehunniee heyyy berhenti menangis hummm…. Anakmu tidak apa-apa sehun sekarang dia berada ditempat yang aman."

"Benarkah i-itu hyung ? bawa aku kesana hyung aku ingin melihat nini, bawa aku hyung."

Kris mmebantu sehun turun dengan perlahan dari ranjang rumah sakit, kris menuntun sehun untuk masuk ke ruangan incubator dan hal pertama yang dilakukan sehun adalah menangis sehun tau dia mengeluarkan nini diusia kandungan yang belum matang jadi nini nya sekarang harus ada diruangan incubator seperti sekarang.

"Hikssss….. hyung ini semua salah hunnie hiksss…. Bagaimana bisa hunnie seceroboh itu hiksss….. sekarang nini ku harus dibantu oleh alat-alat ini agar tubuhnya bisa tetap bertahan dan bernafas hikssss…. Berapa lama ini akan terjadi hyung hikssss…"

"Berhentilah menangis hunnie ini bukan salahmu, ini semua salah namja yang kau cintai itu sehun."

"hiksss hyung berhentilah hikssss menyebut namanya hiksss dia adalah pria yang jahat hyung hikssss."

"berhentilah menangis hunnie-ah~~Hyung akan terus berada disampingmu."

"Hiksss maukah hyung membantu hunnie ? hiksss tolong bawa hunnie dan nini pergi dari sini aku tidak sanggup untuk terus melihat Kai hyung hiksss…..

"Jika itu maumu maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati hunnie….

Kris memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat namja itu juga memberi kecupan di kepala namja cantik itu.

" **Akan hyung buat kau melupakan namja sialan itu hunnie."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, aloha riri membawa epep oneshoot, yg kali ini angst ya dn yg mau sequel utk epep oneshoot riri yg lain riri bakal usahain yet ;)) riri lg gk sbuk jd bkin epep ini utk klian pra KHS dn SKS yg lgi kekurangan asupan epep Kaihun or Sekai with bottom hun.**

 **Tolong tinggalin jejak yet riri capek banget buat epep ini jd tlong dihargai dengan mereview follow atau favourite :))**

 **Riri sedih kok skrg bnyk bnget KH shipper yg mulai nyimpang jd HK shipper ato ada juga yg suka dua-duanya ahhhh entahlah kalo riri itu org ny setia klo udh KH ya KH tp sbenernya aku UKE SEHUN HARDHIPPERS sih LOL XD**

 **Sedih banget liat ffn yg skrg epep kaihunny dikit aned mkanya riri lebih sring ke AFF krna dsitu epep sekai with bottom sehun bnyk bnget coeg XD klo di ffn riri cm buat update ff**

 **Sedih juga klo liat ff riri yg ngevisit ny bnyk tp review sdikit rsanya pengen berhenti nulis aja T_T tp kasihan readers yg slama ini loyal ama epep" riri T_T jadi kalo riri udh gk tahan lagi riri bkal move smua ff riri ke WP aja dn dksh password jd cm readers yg loyal aja yg aku ksh pass nnti capek bnget ama siders T_T**

 **Ohhh iya riri ini kan orgny suka tiba" ada inspirasi gtu tp krna epep on going riri msh bnyk riri gk akan bkin epep chaptered lgi, dn riri akan buat epep oneshoot aja jd gmana klo riri bkin kumpulan epep oneshoot with UKE SEHUN obviously dsana klian jg bisa request mulai dri cast ny kek kaihun chanhun or krishun bisa jg request sehun ama yg selain di exo kek siwonxsehun msalnya LOL XD terserah dn yg terpenting uke sehun, klian jg bsa request jln crita disana, ntuh epep bkalan sgera launching klo bnyk yang berminat :))**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Lover (SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! M-PREG! BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Wu Kris**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **EnJoy~~**

.

.

.

Dua anak kecil terlihat sedang duduk disalah satu ruangan pembimbing mereka seorang namja mungil dengan kulit tan terlihat sedang melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada, rambut anak itu sangat berantakan belum lagi kancing seragam yang hilang atau terlepas dari bajunya pipi yang membengkang dan sudut bibir yang terluka sedangkan anak yang satu lagi terlihat sedang menunduk dengan sudut bibir yang luka serta lutut yang terlihat berdarah.

"Astaga taeil, bisakah tidak membuat keributan sebentar saja hmmm ? ini sudah kali ke berapa kau membuat masalah dengan temanmu."

Taeil yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan memalingkan wajahnya dari salah satu guru pembimbing mereka di taman kanak-kanan ini.

"junmyeonnie~ sekarang boleh keluar dari ruangan karena ada yang sensei ingin bicarakan dengan taeil."

"Baik sensei."

Junmyeon keluar dengan sangat perlahan karena lutut nya yang sekarang terluka sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, saat junmyeon sudah keluar dari ruangan sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada taeil, namja berkulit tan itu tetap tidak melihat kearah sehun.

"Kim Taeil ! apa kau akan terus seperti ini dan tidak mau menjelaskan apapun pada sensei ?"

"Huhhhh ! memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan ? bukankah sensei sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku selalu berkelahi dengan murid yang lainnya ?" Taeil menoleh kearah sehun, sehun yang melihat wajah taeil yang bengkak serta sudut bibir yang terluka menatap namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih duduk disalah satu sofa di ruangannya, namja cantik itu mulai membuka laci disalah satu meja kecil didekat sofa itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K namja cantik itu juga membuka lemari es diruangan dan mengeluarkan batu es dari sana, dengan telaten sehun membalut batu es kecil itu dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Kemarilah Taeil-ah, duduk disini sensei akan mengobati luka-luka mu."

Taeil yang mendengar hal itu, segera berjalan menuju senseinya namja mungil itu duduk disamping sehun dan memperhatikan wajah sensei nya yang sangat cantik itu terlihat serius dan telaten mengobati luka diwajahnya, setiap melihat sensei nya perhatian seperti ini taeil merasa seperti mempunyai mommy, mengingat hal itu membuat sinar matanya meredup taeil tidak mempunyai mommy, bahkan daddy nya pun seperti tidak peduli padanya.

"Kenapa taeil selalu berkelahi hum ? tidak bisakah sedikit saja menahan emosi jika mereka mengejek taeil ? taeil jadi merusak wajah taeil yang tampan ini."

"mommy ? bisakah aku memanggil sensei mommy ? karena aku sudah menanggap mu mommy ku dari pertama kali sensei mengobati luka-luka ku dan perhatian pada taeil." Taeil mengedipkan matanya, dan saat itulah sehun melihat namja mungil itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Taeil-ah…..

"aku sejak aku dilahirkan, aku tidak pernah melihat mommy, dad bilang saat dia melahirkan ku mommy meninggal dalam proses persalinan hiksss… dad juga mulai tidak peduli lagi padaku hiksss….. semenjak pindh ke jepang dan memasuki taman kanak-kanak dad terlihat tidak peduli lagi pada taeil, daddy hanya sesekali pulang kerumah, taeil lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian dirumah yang melayani taeil hanyalah para maid hiksssss…. Aku aku hanya ingin kasih sayang dari dad hiksss….

Sehun melihat taeil murid kesayangannya itu menangis didepannya merasa benar-benar sedih, orang tua macam apa yang seperti itu ? lebih memilih maid untuk mengurus anaknya dari dirinya sendiri, namja cantik itu memeluk taeil dengan sangat erat sehun juga mengelus kepala taeil, sehun bisa merasakan airmata namja mungil itu membasahi pundaknya serta bahu yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

Sehun tahu betapa sulitnya bagi anak berumur 5 tahun seperti taeil untuk menghadapi masalah berat seperti ini, harusnya diumur taeil yang masih kecil seperti ini namja mungil itu harus mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Ssstttt… kau bisa memanggilku mommy mulai sekarang anggap sensei seperti mommy mu sendiri sensei tidak apa-apa, kau juga bisa berkunjung ke rumah sensei kapanpun kau mau mmm… jika kesepian, jika merasa sedih kau bisa menemui sensei kapanpun."

"Be-benarkah itu ?"

"Nde, jadi sekarang taeil bsa menganggap sensei sebagai mommy mu."

Taeil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar saat mendengar ucapan sensei kesayangannya ini.

 **CEKLEK**

"Apa kau memanjakan anak itu lagi sehun ?"

"H-hyung… kenapa bisa disini ?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, bukankah hari ini kita akan memberi kejutan pada sehan hari ini dia berulang tahun."

"Astaga….. aku hampir melupakan rencana kita hyung."

Sehun tersenyum kikuk Kris yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati sehun lalu mengecup bibir namja cantik itu kris juga memeluk pinggang sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan mommy ku ?"

"Mmmmm…..

Sehun mencoba memukul kris dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, apa kris sudah gila kenapa dia mencium sehun didepan taeil ? bisa-bisa anak itu tidak polos lagi diumur yang masih muda.

"mommy ? sejak kapan dia menjadi mommy mu huh anak tengil ?"

"Kris hyung~ sudahlah~ taeil memang benar mulai sekarang aku akan menganggap dia sebagai anakku."

"Yang benar saja baby, kau tidak mungkin mau merawat anak tengil dan hitam seperti dia kan."

"Kris hyung !"

"Baik baiklah, sekarang apa lagi yang dilakukannya ? apa dia berkelahi lagi ?"

"Nde,

"Dan kau pasti memanjakannya lagi kan ? kau harus memarahi anak tengil seperti dia sehun."

Kris menarik kuping taeil membuat namja mungil itu berteriak kesakitan, sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu menyelamatkan taeil dari kris yang seakan ingin melepaskan kuping taeil.

"Sudahlah kris taeil masih kecil dia pasti akan berubah saat kecil."

"Anak tengil seperti dia harus diajarkan dari kecil sehun-ah, hei anak kecil apa eomma mu tidak mengajarimu tata krama huh ?"

"KRIS !"

Kris tersentak saat mendengar sehun meneriakan namanya wajah namja cantik itu memerah marah, sedangkan taeil ? namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Keluar sekarang juga dari ruangan ku kris aku akan menemui mu nanti."

"Se-

"aku mohon hyung."

Saat mendengar nada memohon dari mulut sehun kris menyerah dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sehun dan taeil yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Taeil-ah~ jangan pikirkan apa yang namja jangkung itu katakan okay ?"Taeil mengangkat kepalanya mendengar kata-kata sehun dan melihat wajah namja cantik itu bersinar merasa bersalah.

"Mmm… apakah orang tadi itu suami mommy ?"

"Apa ?"sehun kaget saat mendengar ucapan taeil

"Tidak hanya saja, taeil ingin sensei menjadi mommy sah ku taeil ingin menjadi kan sensei istri daddy."

"Tae-

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin daddy tidak akan mau mendengarkan ucapan taeil, daddy bahkan tidak peduli pada taeil dia juga sekarang jarang pulang ke rumah."

Sehun menggendong taeil saat namja mungil itu ingin meneteskan air mata lagi, namja cantik itu menepuk punggung taeil dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Apa taeil ingin ikut sensei hari ini ? sehan anak sensei dia sedang berulang tahun hari ini, sensei dan hyung yang tadi itu ingin merayakannya."

"tentu saja taeil mau."

"Baiklah, kajja…."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajak nya hun-ah ? kau tahu kan sehan sangat tidak menyukai taeil ? apa kau sudah lupa."

Kris berucap sambil melihat kearah taeil yang sekarang sedang berusaha menata balon-balon agar terlihat indah dan rapi, tubuh nya yang kecil itu membuatnya kesusahan untuk menyusun balon-balon itu membuat taeil terpaksa untuk menaiki kursi kecil, disini juga banyak teman sehan yang datang semuanya melihat tidak suka kearah taeil, mungkin mereka berfikiran apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang sangat dibenci oleh sehan disini, bukan rahasia besar lagi bahwa banyak anak-anak taman kanak-kanak miyoko yang tidak menyukai taeil karena mereka pernah menjadi korban kenakalan anak itu, sehan juga merupakan salah satunya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, taeil itu meskipun dia anak yang nakal sebenarnya dia anak yang manis dan baik, dia hanya kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, dan aku sebagai guru pembimbingnya akan membuat taeil tidak merasa kesepian lagi."Sehun tersenyum cantik kearah kris.

"Tapia pa mendorong anakmu dan membuatnya luka itu juga tindakan manis sehun-ah ?"

"H-hyung sudahlah, anak sebaya seperti taeil dan sehan memang selalu melakukan hal seperti itu hyung."

"Dia bukan hanya men-

 **Kring…**

 **Kring…**

 **Kring…**

"halo ? hannie ? apa anak eomma ini sudah hampir sampai dirumah sekarang ?"

"maapkan eomma yang tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini sayang ?"

"Nde, hati-hati okay…..

 **Tit**

Sehun memutuskan sambuangan telepon nya, anak kesayangannya itu sekarang dalam perjalanan kerumah sehun namja cantik itu langsung memerintahkan semua teman-teman anaknya itu untuk bersiap menyambut kedatangan sehan nantinya.

Kris mendengus saat melihat sehun sibuk sendiri dan mengacuhkan dirinya, namja manis ini sudah lebih dari 5 tahun kris mendekatinya dan mencoba membuat sehun mencintainya, tapi apa ? namja cantik itu terlihat masih belum bisa melupakan kai meskipun kris tahu hati sehun sangat sakit karena kejadian 5 tahun silam saat kai ternyata menikahi wanita lain dibelakangnya bahkan yeoja itu juga hamil anak kai.

Kris ingat sekali betapa terpuruknya sehun saat itu, apalagi melihat kondisi anak nya yang lemah membuat sehun semakin sedih namun seiring membaiknya kondisi sehan saat itu, sehun mulai bisa tersenyum kembali meskipun kris tau terkadang sehun sering menangis di tengah malam mungkin dia mengira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya saat itu, namun kris tahu bahwa namja cantik itu sedang menangis.

Sehun merupakan namja yang memiliki hati dan wajah yang cantik, saat sehan menanyakan mengenai appa kandungnya namja cantik itu hanya mengatakan

" _ **hannie-ah, appa mu adalah seseorang yang baik dan eomma sangat mencintainya, namun sesuatu harus terjadi yang menyebabkan eomma dan appa mu untuk berpisah sayang jika suatu saat eomma dan appa mu berjumpa kembali eomma janji akan mengenalkan appa padamu sayang."**_

Saat itu Kris bisa melihat raut wajah sehun yang terlihat sedih, dan sehan ? Namja mungil itu dianugerahi kepintaran melebihi anak seumurnya, langsung mengerti hanya dengan melihat raut wajah sedih sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja Kris akan segera melamar sehun, lagipula sehan terlihat sangat menyukai dirinya, bagaimana tidak kris lah dulu yang selalu berada disamping sehun dan membantu merawat sehan bahkan mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama.

Saat itu bahkan sehan mengira bahwa kris lah ayahnya dan memanggil kris dengan panggilan daddy, sampai sekarang pun meskipun sehun memberitahu bahwa kris bukanlah ayah nya sehan tetap saja memanggil dirinya daddy.

Anak itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada kris dan menginginkan kris menjadi daddy nya, dan kris tahu betapa sayang dan cintanya sehun pada anaknya jadi kris yakin sehun akan menerimanya menjadi suami, kris tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa sehun sekarang tengah melihatnya dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tan memasuki halaman sebuah mansion mewah dengan wajah kelelahan, namja itu tampak tidak beristirahat dengan cukup, penampilnnya juga terlihat sangat kusut dengan dasi yang longgar rambut yang berantakan dan muka yang kusam

Saat sudah sampai di dalam mansion, namja tan itu langsung melempar tubuhnya keranjang king size nya yang selama 5 tahun ini selalu dihabiskannya sendirian, rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak pulang ke mansion ini terhitung sudah mau beberapa bulan, terlalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya kai sampai tidka merasa bahwa dirinya sudah lama sekali tidak pulang.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Nde, masuklah."

"Maap tuan, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang taeil belum sampai dirumah tuan supir yang dikirim untuk menjemput taeil juga mengatakan bahwa taeil tidak ada disekolahnya.

"APA ?! kenapa sih anak itu selalu menyusahkan saja, segera keluar dari sini dan jika anak itu sudah sampai bangunkan aku bi, aku ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu aku lelah."

"Baik, baik tuan."Saat bibi jung sudah keluar kai menggeram marah

"Anak sialan, aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika sudah sampai dirumah."

Kai tahu tindakannya ini benar-benar jahat, tapi kai tidak bisa menghentikannya entah kenapa kalau kai melihat wajah taeil itu akan mengingatkannya pada soojung istrinya yang sekarang sudah meninggal saat melahirkan taeil, wajah anak itu terlalu mirip dengan soojung satu-satunya hal yang dimiliki taeil dari kai hanyalah warna kulitnya yang berwarna tan.

Setiap kali melihat wajah anak itu, ingatan masa lalu selalu menghantam nya ingatan saat sehun harus pergi dari hidupnya dan pada saat itu soojung sedang hamil taeil jadi kai tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu untuk mencari keberadaan sehun yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu harus pergi dari kehidupannya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang kai masih terus mencoba mencari keberadaan sehun, Kai ingin tau seperti apa namja itu sekarang serta anaknya yang dikandung sehun, anaknya mirip sehun atau dirinya ? kai ingin tahu, anak nya dengan sehun pasti berumur sama dengan taeil menurut perhitungan kai mereka mungkin hanya Berbeda 7 bulan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu baby." Kai mengelus cincin di jari manisnya, cincin yang diberikannya kepada sehun di hari anniversary mereka.

Kai menitikan air matanya, dirinya benar-benar merindukan namja manis itu dulu saat memasuki apartemennya namja cantik itu selalu manyambut kai dengan senyuman manisnya tapi sekarang rumah tidak terasa menghangatkan seperti dulu lagi bagi kai.

 **CEKLEK**

"Tuan Kai ? Tuan muda Taeil sudha sampai dirumah, dan sekarang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya."

"Suruh dia masuk ke kamarku."

Saat melihat bibi jung menghilang, kai membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk dan menggulungnya di sekitar tangannya begitu melihat taeil masuk dengan ketakutan kai tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Masuk, tutup pintunya dan berjongkoklah."

"Nde, daddy."

Saat Taeil sudah menundukkan tubuhnya kai memukul cambuk itu kepinggang taeil membuat anak yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Siapa yang mnyuruhmu pulang malam huh ? kau tidak dengar kata daddy ? setelah pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana dan langsung pulang."

"Ma-maaf da-ddy hiksss…. Tae berjanji hikss tidak akan hikss mengulanginya hikss lagi hikss….

Melihat wajah taeil yang sudah penuh dengan airmata Kai mulai melemaskan genggamannya pada cambuk yang sekarang dipegangnya.

"Taeil-ah…. Kau harus segera keluar dari kamar ini sebelum daddy keluar dari kamar mandi nanti atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Saat mendengar ucapan daddy nya taeil masih saja menangis, namun saat daddynya sudah memasuki kamar mandi taeil mulai bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar daddynya, punggung namja mungil itu sangat sakit, apalagi nanti saat dirinya mandi taeil pasti merasa pedih dibagian punggungnya karena hal ini sudah sering dialami taeil kalau namja itu pulang terlambat.

Saat namja mungil itu sampai dikamarnya, taeil segera menelungkupkan tubuhnya dengan airmata yang terus keluar, taeil merasa pedih dibagian punggung dan hatinya, kenapa daddy nya sangat membenci dirinya.

Namja mungil itu sangat iri dengan sehan namja mungil berkulit putih susu itu mempunyai ibu yang sangat perhatian padanya beruntung sekali sehan dirayakan ulang tahunnya oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya sedangkan dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun dirayakan selama 5 tahun.

Airmata yang keluar dari mata taeil semakin deras, punggungnya sangat perih dia yakin pasti sekarang sudah meninggalkan bekas merah bahkan mungkin ada yang luka karena benar-benar pedih.

 **CEKLEK**

"Tu-tuan muda ?"

"Bibi jung ?'

"nde, ini bibi tuan ayo bangunlah biar bibi oleskan salep ini."

Taeil tanpa banyak berkata segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka baju bagian belakang tubuhnya, bibi jung yang melihat bekas cambukan dan sedikit luka yang berdarah dipunggung namja berumur 5 tahun itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya yeoja parubaya itu juga berusaha keras menahan airmatanya.

"Bukankah tu-tuan muda sudah tahu ayah anda tidak menyukai pulang terlambat kenapa masih mengulanginya ?"

"Taeil tadi hanya pergi dengan sensei bi."

Bibi jung tetap mengoleskan salep dipunggung taeil sampai dirinya merasa tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar yeoja parubaya itu baru berhenti.

"Apa ada yang sakit tuan muda ?"

"Aku hiksss sampai kapan daddy akan terus seperti ini bi ? bibi mungkin bisa menyangkal nya tapi meski aku masih kecil aku bisa melihat kebencian dimata daddy setiap kali dia melihatku, kenapa bi kenapa hikss ?"

Bibi jung hanya diam dan lebih memilih memeluk taeil dengan erat, bibi jung sudah mulai berkerja dengan keluarga Kim bahkan sebelum taeil lahir jadi namja parubaya itu tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang membuat Kai begitu membenci taeil.

Bibi jung terus menenangkan taeil sampai dirinya tidak merasa lagi ada sebuah isakan lagi dan getaran ditubuh taeil barulah bibi jung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat taeil sudah terlelap dengan bekas airmata dipipi nya, entah kenapa melihat hal itu membuat hati bibi jung juga sakit karena selama ini dirinyalah yang merawat dan mengurus taeil mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang daddy nya yang seperti tidak peduli dan sayang padanya bahkan daddy terlihat membenci dirinya.

" _ **Bersabarlah taeil-ah~ bibi yakin sebentar lagi semua ini akan berakhir."**_

.

.

.

"Kau itu benar-benar mengesalkan kau tahu ?"

"Iya aku heran bagaimana mungkin sensei bisa sangat menyayangi dan melindungimu dasar anak nakal."

"Memangnya kenapa apa kalian iri padaku."

"Apa untuk apa kami iri pada orang yang tidak memiliki ibu sepertimu huh ?"

Taeil mengepalkan tangan nya saat mendengar kalimat itu dan segera mendorong temannya sampai terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan, melihat hal itu siswa yang lain mendorong tubuh taeil sampai menabrak dinding dan membuat namja mungil itu berteriak kesakitan dan meneteskan airmata, taeil bersumpah ini sakit sekali luka bekas cambukan daddy nya pasti terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan huh ?"

"sensei…

"Cepat pergi dan jangan lupa temui sensei diruangan."

Saat para siswa lain sudah pergi sehun mulai bergegas mengangkat taeill ke pelukannya dan membawa namja mungil itu ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Astaga berdarah ? kenapa bisa berdarah taeil-ah ? tidak mungkin hanya karena didorong temanmu sampai bisa membuat punggung mu berdarah bukan ?"

"Sen-sensei….

"katakan yang sebenarnya pada sensei kenapa bisa berdarah ?"

Sehun menunggu taeil membuka mulutnya sambil mengoleskan salep dipunggung namja mungil berkulit tan itu, entah kenapa melihat warna kulit taeil mengingatkan sehun kepada seseorang yang masih sangat sehun cintai dan itu membuat sehun kembali merindukan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Da-daddy dia memukul punggungku dengan cambuknya sensei dia hiksss marah karena hikss aku pulang malam."

Tanpa banyak berkata sehun berangkat dari tempat duduk nya dan membuka berkas berkas berisikan data-data siswa-siswi nya, setelah itu taeil melihat sensei cantiknya itu memencet beberapa tombol di telepon genggam nya, namja cantik itu juga berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ayo sensei obati lagi lukamu hum….

Sehun terdiam saat taeil hanya melihatnya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuh kecil itu memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

"Tae-taeil…

"Aku hiksss…. Selalu merasa… hikss iri… pada se-sehan…. Kalau bisa aku ingin menggantikan posisinya menjadi anak sensei hiksss…..

Saat mendengar kata-kata taeil sehun hanya bisa terus memeluk erat namja mungil itu, tanpa terasa airmata juga mulai mengalir dari mata indah sehun dan menetes di baju seragam taeil, orang tua macam apa yang melakukan ini pada anaknya sendiri ?

Hampir 30 menit sehun dalam posisi berpelukan dengan taeil dan saat merasakan tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari taeil sehun mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat taeil sudah tertidur dengan bekas airmata dipipi nya, sehun segera menghapus airmata taeil dengan mata yang juga ikut berkaca-kaca, siapapun daddy taeil dia merupakan orang yang benar-benar kejam dan berengsek.

 **CEKLEK**

" _ **ternyata benar, dia adalah orang yang berengsek."**_

"Seharusnya anda mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Tuan Kim."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

Hi, took me long enough to update this story maap bnget ya bneran riri sbuk bnget kmrn" ini aja dipaksain yang penting update dulu buat kalian semua rencana jg sbenernya mau update oneshoot bru jg cm gk jd krna gk ad wktu buatnya T_T

Ini sequel part I karena sequelnya bkal panjang jdi aku bagi-bagi yet krna gk bkal slesai 1 sequel aja

Buat kaihunn makasih loh udh review berkali-kali XD smangat bnget kamu XD mkasih juga ama yg lain yg udh review fav and foll epep ini luv you so much :*

Ohhh iya kmrn bnyk typo ya maapin ane yeh sbenernya kmrn itu riri pingin pkek chanyeol tp gk jdi ditengah jln dganti kris, dan ya riri gk teliti meriksa nya mkanya jd ad nma chan ama kris mianhaeee

Tpi yg ini gk ad typo kn ya ? klo ad ksalahn dimaapin yet karena ini gk di check ulang riri mles XD

Review lgi ya ching ;) klo bsa fav am foll jg

p.s : buat relks88 nih ching udh dupdate slah satu epep riri sesuai janji ya minggu ato nggak senen ;)

p.s.s : riri dn sekeluarga mengucapkan selamat menyambut bulan ramadhan bgi yang menjalankan dan mungkin riri gk bkal update epep selama bulan ramadhan yang penuh berkah ini, klopun mau update abis buka riri mau sholat tarawih say jd gk bsa sahur jg ngantuk bnget pin tdur lagi ato streaming jd tlg pengertiannya yah ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Lover (SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! M-PREG! BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Wu Kris**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN, KRISHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **EnJoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang benar kata semua orang kalau bertemu dengan mantan itu adalah moment ter-awkward dan moment dimana kita tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena itulah yang sehun rasakan sekarang saat melihat namja yang selama ini diam-diam masih dirindukannya berdiri didepannya Sehun hanya bisa menatap kai dalam diam lidahnya terasa keluh sejak saat kai menatap nya, namja tan itu tidak banyak berubah hanya saja tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih kurus sekarang, setau sehun kai merupakan orang yang sangat perduli terhadap kesehatannya dan sekarang namja itu tidak terlihat sehat sama sekali.

Sehun melihat Kai yang sama sekali tidak bergerak atau berbicara apapun sedari tadi mata namja tan itu membulat namun perlahan lahan menjadi biasa kembali wajah nya justru terlihat sangat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, namja tan itu berjalan kearah meja guru sehun dan duduk di kursi khusus untuk tamu, Kai tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tatapan kai terlihat sangat dingin, sehun tidak tahu apa yang difikirkannya sekarang.

Namja cantik itu mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berjalan kearah meja nya dan duduk tepat dihadapan kai, Namja tan didepannya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan datar nya namun sehun seperti melihat sedikit binar kerinduan ? di mata namja tan itu, tapi sehun tidak tahu karena kai didepannya sekarang seperti bukan kai yang dikenalnya dulu.

"long time not see sehun….

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal namja tan itu menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya, sehun kesal sekarang bagaimana mungkin kai terlihat biasa biasa saja ? namja tan itu bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat bicara dengan sehun seperti tidak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka bahkan sehun yakin kai tidak merindukannya, apa selama bersama kai, namja tan itu sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya ? hanya bermain-main dengan dirinya ?

"Yeahhh…. Long time not see kai-ssi…..

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang menjadi guru di sekolahan anakku adalah dirimu."

"cut it out Kai-ssi, saya ingin membicarakan masalah anak anda taeil."

Bahkan sampai sekarang tatapan mata kai masih berhasil mempengaruhi sehun, namun ada yang Berbeda dari tatapan nya kepada sehun sekarang jika dulu kai akan melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang kai sekarang terlihat seperti he doesn't give a fuck about sehun, wajahnya terlihat datar matanya tidak penuh dengan binar kasih sayang mata itu justru terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa ? cepatlah sehun aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu mu berbicara."

"Ta-taeil…. Anak itu selalu berbicara mengenai daddy nya yang terlihat tidak menyayanginya, anak itu berbicara bahwa dia merasa kesepian, aku selalu berusaha untuk ada disamping anak itu ta-tapi kali ini kau sebagai daddy nya sudah bertindak keterlaluan kai."

Sehun menatap tepat kearah taeil yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sofa ruangannya, wajah anak itu sesekali akan terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan dan sehun bisa menebak kalau taeil pasti kesakitan saat harus tidur bergerak kesana kemari, cambukan kai pasti membuat tubuhnya sakit dan membuat tidur namja mungil itu menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Demi tuhan Kai… taeil masih berumur 5 tahun dan kau sudah memukul tubuhnya sampai begitu."

"Jadi ? apa kau ingin aku bertingkah baik padanya ? layaknya seorang daddy pada anaknya ? itu tidak akan terjadi sehun begini lah cara ku merawatnya lagipula dia anakku dengan soojung, kenapa kau begitu peduli ?"

Saat mendengar nama yeoja yang dulu merebut kai dari dirinya membuat sehun mengenggam tangannya dengan erat mencoba menahan segala perasaan sakit yang sekarang membuncah didalam dadanya.

"Jadi ? dia hanya anak berumur 5 tahun Kai ! for god sake he doesn't even know our problems, jika kau berfikir aku akan membencinya karena dia anakmu dan soojung maka kau sudah salah."

Sehun dapat melihat mata kai melembut saat mendengar ucapan sehun, namun sekejap juga tatapan itu pergi dan digantikan dengan tatapan dingin darinya.

"Itu kau sehun, bukan diriku aku akan memperlakukannya seperti apa yang aku inginkan kau tidak bisa mengaturku."

"K-kai…..

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku dan saat itu kau sedang mengandung benih dariku sekarang dimana anak itu ? aku ingin melihatnya sehun dia juga anakku."

"A-akuu…. Aku meng-mengalami keguguran saat itu kai, dan tidak berhasil mempertahankan anak itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi ?"

"Apa kau sudah gila kai ? are you that dumb ? kau mengkhianati ku kai ! you fucking fool me ! Aku mengalah dengan meninggalkan mu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan soojung !"

"Sehun !"

"Wae ? Apa pergi meninggalkan ku selama berbulan-bulan untuk melakukan pekerjaan hanyalah alasanmu ? Kau pasti pergi bersama wanita itu kan ? Aku percaya padamu ! merawat anak anak yang ada dikandunganku sendirian harus mengalami berbagai hal yang menyakitkan."

"Sehun…." Suara kai terdengar sedikit keras sekarang

"Betapa hiksss… betapa aku ingin kau ada disampingku saat itu kai, tapi aku orang bodoh yang mempercayaimu mencoba untuk pengertian dengan posisi mu sebagai CEO."

"hentikan sehun…

"Kau mengatakan akan kembali hiksss kau ingat bukan saat kau bilang akan pulang dan mengajak ku dan anak kita jalan-jalan hiksss hari itu tidak hikss pernah terjadi kau hiksss melupakan janjimu padaku dan anak kita yang masih dalam kandungan kai."

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk menghapus airmata yang sekarang memenuhi wajahnya, dan saat melihat kai akan membuka mulutnya sehun segera berbicara duluan.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu mu untuk menjelaskan apa yang aku lihat saat ingin melakukan check up dirumah sakit, kai kau bahkan hiksss…. jarang pulang kerumah sejak saat itu."

"Sehunn…. A-apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Aku melihatmu bersama soojung, perutnya terlihat membesar kalian bahkan menggunakan cincin pernikahan dijari kalian, tapi aku seperti orang bodoh yang masih saja mempercayaimu menunggu mu pulang dan menjelaskannya padaku dan pada akhirnya hikssss…. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memilih untuk pergi kekantormu dan hiksss…. Aku melihat hal yang hiksss….. mampu hiksss….. membuat aku merasa sangat sakit hati kai."

"Sehun…..

"Orang yang sangat kucintai daddy dari anak yang saat itu kukandung sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita lain."

"Dan hiksss… saat itulah hikss….. aku melakukan kesalahan dan terjatuh sehingga darah mengalir dari kaki ku, dan saat itulah aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupmu dan membiarkan kau untuk bahagia bersama soojung dan bahkan kau sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak bersamanya."

Sehun melihat kearah taeil dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang wajahnya yang cantik dipenuhi oleh airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, Sehun melihat Kai tersenyum miris dari sudut matanya.

Sehun masih merupakan namja yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya dulu dia merupakan namja berhati malaikat kai ingat dirinya jatuh cinta kepada namja cantik itu bukan hanya karena kecantikannya tapi juga kebaikannya yang tidak pernah ditemui nya di wanita manapun yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Taeil merupakan anak yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan kai, tolong rawat lah dirinya dengan baik jangan sia-siakan dia kai….. soojung pasti akan sedih kalau dirinya mengetahui hal ini."

"Soojung…. Yeoja itu sekarang sudah pergi dari hidupku dan taeil sehun."

"Ya, taeil menceritakan semuanya padaku kai, bahwa eommanya meninggal saat melahirkannya."

"Mmmm… sen-sensei ?"

Suara taeil membuat sepasang mata pria dewasa diruangan itu mengarah padanya, saat melihat taeil terlihat kesakitan saat akan bergerak membuat sehun dengan cepat bergerak kearah anak itu, namja cantik itu mengangkat tubuh mungil taeil dan mendudukkan taeil dipangkuannya.

Kai memperhatikan taeil yang terlihat sangat manja kepada sehun, sehun memperlakukan taeil seperti taeil merupakan anaknya sendiri taeil juga bertingkah seperti sehun adalah eommanya.

"Apa masih sakit hemmm ?"

"Nde, sensei luka ditubuh taeil memang masih sakit tapi tidak sesakit tadi, ini semua karena sensei yang mengobati ku."

"Ini, bawa saja salep ini pulang okay ? saat selesai mandi oleskan lagi pada tubuhmu, taeil bisa menyuruh daddy atau pembantu taeil dirumah untuk mengoleskan ini."

"Ta-tapi daddy ti-tidak akan mau mengoleskan salep ini pada tubuh taeil sensei."

"Kata siapa daddy tidak mau ?"

Kai kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba sehun melihat kearah dirinya dan memberi kode padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengoleskan salep itu pada taeil, kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Daddy akan mengoleskannya taeil."

Taeil membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata daddynya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama daddy nya mau berdekatan dengan dirinya lagi, sehun juga dapat melihat dengan jelas binar kebahagian di mata namja mungil berkulit tan itu.

Sehun menunduk dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh taeil, namja cantik itu berbisik kepada taeil

"Apa taeil senang sekarang."

Taeil langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir sehun, Taeil sangat menyayangi sensei cantiknya ini Taeil yakin eommanya yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan daddy pasti sebaik dan secantik senseinya.

Sehun melihat taeil dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang namja cantik itu menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil taeil dan tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata nya, Sehun tidak tahu tapi namja cantik itu sangat menyayangi taeil seperti dirinya menyayangi anaknya sendiri, harusnya sehun membenci taeil karena taeil adalah anak dari soojung dan kai, kenyataan yang membuat sehun harus meninggalkan kai saat itu.

"Sensei….. a-apa taeil melakukan kesalahan ? kenapa sensei menangis ?"

"Ahhhh….. ani…. Taeil-ah~ sensei hanya sangat menyayangimu." Sehun tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik taeil Sehun dan taeil berpelukan dan saling mencium satu sama lain, hal yang tidak bisa kai percayai sehun seharusnya membenci taeil bukan menyayangi taeil bagaimana mungkin namja yang sekarang masih sangat cantik itu menyayangi anaknya dan soojung ?

"Ehemm… Taeil ayo cepat ikut daddy pulang."

Sehun langsung berdiri saat kai dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat taeil kedalam gendongannya, kai sama sekali tidak memberi salam perpisahan atau apapun sedangkan taeil namja mungil berkulit kecokelatan itu terus melambaikan tangannya sampai keluar dari kantor sehun.

Jika harus memilih sehun lebih memilih sikap marah ataupun cerewet yang diberikan oleh orang yang dikenalnya karena itu berarti mereka masih perduli pada sehun, namun Kai sekarang bertingkah seperti tidak pernah mengenal sehun, tidak sedikitpun rasa menyesal tersirat diwajah namja tan itu, well isn't he supposed to feel regret ? karena dia sudah menyakiti sehun di masa lalu.

Harapan kai untuk menyesal saat melihatnya terlintas difikiran sehun saat pertama kali melihatnya masuk kedalam ruangan ini namun tidak sedikit pun raut wajah menyesal yang didapati sehun pada wajah kai namja itu hanya menatap nya sedikit terkejut dan kembali pada wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Mungkin sehun berharap hidupnya seperti di film atau pun novel yang pernah dibacanya, berharap orang yang pernah menyakitinya merasa menyesal dan ingin kembali padanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sehun sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai kai bahkan sehun yakin kerinduan pasti terlihat jelas dimatanya, katakanlah sehun bodoh yang sampai sekarang masih mencintai namja yang sudah sangat menyakitinya.

Sehun menepis fikiran yang melintas diotaknya, namja cantik itu tidak akan membiarkan kai mengusik hidupnya dan sehan nantinya, maka dari itu saat kai menanyakan masalah anak mereka sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinya keguguran dan tidak bisa menjaga anak mereka, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan kai masuk lagi kedalam kehidupannya maupun kehidupan sehan, sehun tau dirinya egois karena sehan berhak tau siapa Kai, menurut sehun mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik, berpura-pura tidak peduli satu sama lain memang akan jauh lebih baik bagi sehun dan kai.

Sedangkan bagi kai, Pembicaraan antara dirinya dan sehun tadi masih melintas difikiran nya, sehun mengatakan bahwa dia keguguran dan kehilangan anak mereka tapi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam diri kai menampik itu semua kai mempunyai feeling bahwa sehun telah berbohong kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sehan sedang menunggu ibunya keluar dari kantor di taman bermain sekolah kanak-kanak ini, namun tiba-tiba atensi namja mungil itu beralih pada baekki salah satu teman dekatnya yang sedang dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya, terkadang sehan akan merasa sangat sedih jika melihat temannya yang memiliki orang tua lengkap, sehan ingin sekali mempunyai kedua orang tua yang lengkap seperti mereka bukannya dirinya tidak bersyukur memiliki eomma nya tapi sehan merasa ada yang kurang.

Sehan juga tidak ingin melihat eommanya kesepian terkadang sehan akan melihat eommanya sedang melamun dan terlihat sedih, sehan ingin ada seseorang yang bisa menghibur eommanya dan berada disamping eommanya seperti eomma teman-temannya yang memiliki pasangan.

Sehan juga ingin memiliki appa bukan hanya eomma, yang sehan tau dari eomma nya adalah appa nya adalah seseorang yang baik dia meninggalkan sehan dan eommanya hanya untuk sementara waktu dan jika waktu nya tiba appanya akan kembali, tapi kapan ? sehan sudah sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang appa.

Sehan terlalu terlarut dalam fikirannya sehinggat tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan eommanya.

"hannie…

"Nde, kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Nde, da-daddy i-itu sehan anaknya sehun sensei….

 **DEG**

Saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut taeil kai langsung membulatkan matanya dan melihat seorang anak yang sekarang sedang duduk dibangku dengan kedua kaki yang digoyangkan, tatapannya lurus menatap kedepan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, anak itu benar-benar mirip sehun kulitnya putih bersih dan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan sehun bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik, sebenarnya anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan ?

"A-apa sehun sensei sudah menikah ?"

"Mmm….. setau taeil sensei tidak mempunyai suami tapi memiliki seorang lelaki jangkung yang selalu menjemput nya dan sehan, lelaki itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan sehun sensei mungkin kekasihnya."

Taeil memperhatikan daddynya, apa dirinya tidak bermimpi saat ini ? daddynya mengajaknya mengobrol padahal tadi dirinya hanya tidak sengaja menyebut nama sehan anak dari sehun sensei.

Apa mungkin ? sehan itu anaknya dan sehun ? apa sehun berbohong padanya ? tapi kenapa ?

"Da-daddy i-itu namja yang selalu menjemput sehan dan sehun sensei."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh taeil, KRIS ! ternyata disini dia selama ini ternyata benar dugaan kai bahwa kris tau keberadaan sehun namun saat dirinya bertanya kris memilih bungkam apa selama ini sehun tinggal bersama kris ? dan apakah anak itu anak mereka ?

Kai semakin mengeraskan rahangnya saat melihat sehun yang menghampiri kris dan sehan, dengan tiba-tiba namja cantik itu langsung dicium oleh kris, sehun bahkan terlihat menikmati ciuman itu.

" _ **SIALAN ! Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka sekarang ?"**_

Kai saat ini benar-benar ingin menghampiri sehun kris dan namja mungil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan sehun itu, tapi kai menahan dirinya. Kai akan menemui sehun saat waktu yang tepat dan menanyakan siapa anak itu sebenarnya, kai memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, dirinya tidak mau melihat kris sehun dan sehan yang sekarang terlihat keluarga bahagia.

.

.

.

"Ini berkas yang anda pinta tuan."

Kai langsung membuka sebuah dokumen yang berisi kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan sangat hati-hati kai terkadang akan mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca dokumen itu.

"Jadi….. dia melahirkan seorang anak tanpa menikah ?"

"Nde, tuan….

Kai memberi pertanda pada pegawai nya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya, saat pintu itu sudah tertutup kai langsung menarik nafas panjang tatapan matanya tertuju pada pemandangan dibalik kaca kantornya, saat ini sedang hujan, hujan mampu mengingatkan kai pada memori terindah yang pernah dialaminya saat masih bersama sehun dulu.

 **Flashback**

Hujan menutupi jalanan kota seoul sekarang, dan di apartement inilah sehun dan kai sekarang berpelukan satu sama lain dengan sehun yang sedang menikmati secangkir susu coklat hangat dan makanan-makanan manis.

"Akhir-akhir ini hobi mu meminum susu semakin parah chagi…..

"Mmmm… aku hanya menyukai bau nya kai-ah rasanya juga enak…

"Kau terlihat gendut sekarang sehun-ah berhentilah meminum banyak susu dan makanan manis."

"Jadi ? apa kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi jika aku gendut kai ?"

"Tentu saja tidak baby all my love is for you."

Kai mencium bibir sehun dengan sangat lembut namja itu juga bisa mencium bau susu coklat dari mulut sehun, dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan dengan rasa bibir ini.

"Mmm….. tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa hanya mencintaiku kai…."

Sehun melihat kai dengan tatapan sayunya, serta tangan yang terus menerus mengelus dada kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan baby ? cinta ku akan selalu untukmu."

"Tidak bisa kai karenaaa….

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya membuat kai merasa risau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya ini jangan bilang sekarang sehun tidak mencintainya lagi ?

"Karena apa sehun ? jangan membuat ku khawatir baby."

"Karena aku sekarang mengandung anakmu kai….. jadi kau harus berbagi cintamu padanya juga, mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa hanya mencintaiku saja kau juga harus membaginya untuk anak kita."

"A-apa mak-maksudmu baby ?"

"A-aku hamil k-kai…. Aku hiksss kau tidak tau betapa senangnya aku hiksss bisa mengandung anakmu kau tahu male pregnancy itu sangat rare kai."sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kai, mata namja cantik itu sudah dipenuhi dengan airmata.

"K-kau….. astaga aku sangat mencintaimu baby, terima kasih astaga terima kasih sayang ini adalah berita yang sangat gembira."

Kai memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat sedangkan sehun dipelukannya masih terus menangis, kedua namja itu saling memeluk menumpahkan rasa kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mencintai kau dan anak kita baby _**All my love is for you and you**_."Saat mengucapkan kata you yang terakhir kai mengelus dan mengecup perut sehun yang sudah sedikit membesar membuat airmata sehun semakin mengalir dengan deras betapa sehun bersyukur bisa memiliki kekasih yang sangat romantic seperti kai.

 **Flashback end**

Ingatan dimalam itu masih teringat sangat jelas didalam memori kai, saat dimana dirinya berjanji untuk menjaga dan mencintai sehun dan anak mereka tapi sekarang kai sudah gagal, namja tan itu tidak berhasil menepati janji nya, sehun mengalami kecelakaan saat mengandung anak mereka dan kai tidak berhasil melindunginya.

Sehan adalah anaknya, itulah yang ada difikiran kai saat ini, anak itu juga harus masuk incubator karena kelalaiannya yang tidak bisa menjaga sehun.

Kai terus menatap kearah kaca ruangannya yang sekarang dibasahi oleh air hujan yang terus menetes dari langit dan tanpa terasa kai menitikkan airmata nya, membiarkan memori memori nya bersama sehun melintas difikirannya.

Namja itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang yang jelas sehan adalah anaknya data dari dokumen yang diberikan pegawainya sangat akurat karena kai sendiri yang memerintahkan dia untuk mencari informasi tentang sehun.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kai bisa dekat dengan sehan ? sehan harus berada ditangannya sehan adalah anaknya, kai berhak untuk mengasuh sehan karena sehan juga anaknya meskipun tidak secara syah karena sehun mengandung sehan saat dirinya tidak memiliki status sebagai suami kai namun namja tan itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan anaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Ahhhh….. selesai fyuuuu….. lap keringat…. Pada akhirnya riri memutuskan untuk update epep ini, terima ksih pada kaihunn yang telah berhasil meneror saya dimana mana -_- dn juga yg lain udh bnyk nagih nih epep**

 **Nah ini asupan vit epep kaihun buat klian ya smoga aja kaihun babies tambah subur prtumbuhannya krna riri ksh vitamin trus XD oohh iy ffn lg error yaw ? kgk bsa ngeview review lwat ffn kudu lwat email pdhl kn ad loh review yg suka kgk msuk lwat email T_T**

 **Next update mngkin café in love ya tp riri gk janji :''') krna riri lg kgk sibuk mngkin riri akan spoil klian ama bnyk update ok see you next time :***

 **thanks buat yang udh ninggalin review chapter lalu thanks juga buat yg udh favourite and follow nih epep abal-abal so much loves buat kalian :***

 **Maukah kalian memberikan epep author sedikit cinta dan feedback ? dengan review ? follow atau favorite ? jadilah readers yang baik ya :)**


End file.
